This invention relates to expansion fluid driven engines, and in particular to a control or distribution valve therefor.
Expansion fluid engines, such as open system steam driven engines, closed system Freon driven engines, and other types of engines which are driven by expanding gases or liquids, are generally known in the art. Such engines require a control valve to control the flow of the working fluid through the engine, and to selectively distribute the pressurized fluid to the various expansion chambers of multi-cylinder engines. The efficient and accurate control of the working fluid is essential to accomplish good engine economy.